


De-bugging

by Ugo-the-Nerd (NapplePie)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other, just silly stuff, shits and giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapplePie/pseuds/Ugo-the-Nerd
Summary: Gladio smashing with a newspaper and Prompto screaming.I swear it's not what it sounds like...





	De-bugging

Someway or another, you ended up in a very shabby Motel that night. After a long and grueling day of hunting and solving peoples problems, you wrapped it up by conquering a hoard of cactuars you ran into on your way to the next refugium. It started to rain cats and dogs in the middle of the fight, turning the earth into a slippery, muddy battlefield. Glitching around your opponents, accidents were happening one after another. As if these pesky monsters weren’t bad enough already…

Noctis fell face flat into the mud, after a badly coordinated warping maneuver. Gladio getting knocked over by a stumbling Ignis, landing on top of the prince, pushing him even further into the wet ground. Prompto laughing hard and trying to catch everything on camera, despite the heavy rain, got some needles up his bum, for his lack of attention.

“I suppose, that is what you call karma…”, Ignis declared, while adjusting his now foggy glasses and coming to terms with the situation that spread out in front of him.

You and Ignis were probably the only ones who got away with dirty boots and soaked jeans. As to avoid further disaster and more unplanned mud facials, everyone decided to screw camping and rent rooms at the next motel. One room for you and one for the boys.

Now sitting freshly bathed and relaxed on your rather hard matress, you layed back and closed your eyes. While letting your mind wander, you found yourself grinning as you remembered the Princes dark brown mud mask and unamused look. 

A weird scratching noise pulled you out of your daydreaming state and you tried to locate it’s source.

_“Scrchh, scrchh…”_

Goosebumps were prickling on your neck and you bend over the edge to look beneath your bed. The sound came dangerously closer with every second passing, as something black, and way too huge for your taste, suddenly shot out of the darkness.

**“KYAAAA!!!”**

Quick approaching footsteps on the hallway and Prompto kick-opened the door, loaded gun in one hand and the other holding up his loose pants.

“What the heck happened? Where is the enemy?Are you hurt?”

“C…c…”, you stuttered.

Prompto perked an eyebrow, “C…?”

**“COCKROACH!!”**

Without a moments hesitation he jumped onto the bed with you, gun ready, pointing to the floor. You both were terrified of bugs. This was the worst combination of people you could possibly have to fight off insects…

Prompto inhaled deeply and shouted, **“Somebody HELP!! This is a matter of life and death!”**

Gladio came running from the bathroom and appeared in the doorframe, just clad in a towel protecting his middle, hair dripping wet.

“Who’s attacking?!”

You and Prompto pointed your shaking fingers in unison towards the bug crawling in circles in the middle of the room. Gladio was raising both eyebrows with an empty look in his eyes. Grabbing the newspaper from the desk next to him, rolling it together, he was sneaking up to the unaware six-legged intruder. One swift slash and the deed was done.

“Now nothing is bugging you anymore, you whimps.”

Throwing your hands up in delight, you both celebrated the death of the villain.

“Our hero!”

Gladio struck a silly pose, flexing his muscles, as his towel slipped off and fell onto the floor with a wet smacking sound.

You were thanking the Astrals and every cockroach in Eos for the view, that was unexpectedly unfolding in front of you.


End file.
